Broken Thoughts
by Happy Smiling Phoenix
Summary: Pokéshippy. An almost diary of Misty's thoughts, mainly about Ash. My first fic!


Aaaargh! This stupid disclaimer disappeared. Well, it's back now. I do not own Pokémon. If I did, things would be very different…

Broken Thoughts

 I've decided to write this diary. Well, it's not a diary exactly, more a record of my life so far…well, since anything interesting has happened, since I met Ash…

 The first main thing, that I will never forget, was actually meeting him. When I first dragged him out of that river, I just saw this reckless kid with an almost fainted Pokémon, his Pikachu. I shouted at him to get it to a Pokémon centre, so what did he do? He stole my bike, of all things! I have to admit though, I was pretty impressed, the way he just went and took a total stranger's bike because he really cared about his Pikachu, and also when he defeated Team Rocket using the light on the bike, that was smart. I suppose I went with him partly because of my bike, but mostly because I wanted to see how he was doing, and because I wanted to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn't do anything too reckless. I guess I just knew he was special.

Then we had that Mew and Mewtwo crisis. (I wouldn't remember it, but a more recent event brought it all back.) When Mewtwo turned Ash to stone, I almost cried. I didn't love him then or anything (at least, I don't think I did), but he was my best friend apart from Brock (who I didn't know so well anyway), even if I did shout at him half the time. I really regretted that when he was turned to stone.

 And it was so moving, when Pikachu and all the other Pokémon were crying, and they brought him back to life. It almost made me cry then as well! I was really happy though. He's lucky to have such a loving and loyal Pokémon like Pikachu.

 I also admire him for going in by himself and rescuing Pikachu, and bringing back all the other Pokémon at the same time. He's still reckless!

 The next 'memorable moment' was with Lugia and the other legendary birds. And Melody. That girl was so embarrassing! I told her time and time again that Ash wasn't my boyfriend (I'm not sure how true that was), but she still didn't listen! I suppose she was quite nice though, when she knew I wouldn't give in. I think she may have been trying to get us two together, to admit our true feelings for each other (!).

 Ash almost drowned back then. I didn't know what to do. I suppose I may have 'admitted my true feelings' for him then, as I was so worried. I hope nobody noticed.

 Then we had that weird thing with Molly Hale and the dream worlds. To tell the truth, I didn't really understand a word of what Professor Oak was saying. It was confusing. Ash seemed to get it though.

 When his mum was taken away by that Pokémon, Entei, it was like…well, I felt it too. Like it was _my mother or something. I felt so sorry for Ash._

 And I felt sorry for Entei as well. And Molly. Entei was actually really nice and caring to Molly. But I suppose he had to go, otherwise… well, it just wouldn't have been _right, that's all. The crystal dream world was pretty though. I wish Molly could have kept that._

 The most recent event was when we had that second run-in with Mewtwo. (That's when he brought back our memories from the first time we met him.) 

 It's typical, isn't it? We would miss the bus up to the mountain! And we tried going by river on a boat. That would have been pretty romantic (if Brock hadn't been there) if it wasn't for those stupid bugs! I know, I know. I shouldn't hate them. They can be quite sweet, like those Ledyba, but I just can't stand most of them. I can't help it. I really hate them.

 Anyway, it was really nice of Ash to help Mewtwo to the lake. I felt really proud of him then. I'm not sure if I'd do the same though.

There have been a lot of other times when Ash has nearly died, but I can't write about them all now. It would take forever, and…well, I just don't feel like it.

 I also wanted to write a few words about our other companions, Brock and Tracey. 

 Tracey… well, I'm glad that he's now working with Professor Oak. He's always wanted to do that. It's just that…oh, he's a really nice boy, but I can't help feeling he just attached himself to us, and tagged along after us. He gave us some wonderful tips on being a Pokémon watcher, but… well, it would have been nice if he _hadn't been there, so it would just be me and Ash…_

 And Brock. I do feel sorry for Brock, because he falls in love with all these girls, but none of them love him. He does annoy me though, when he just flirts with practically every girl he meets. Sometimes I just wish he'd find the perfect girl for himself, so they would go off together, and leave me and Ash together. I don't know how Ash would feel about that though. 

 Oh, I don't want to get rid of them. They are both really nice people, and they are great Pokémon trainers. I just sometimes wish they weren't there. 

 Well. These are just some random thoughts, jotted down on a piece of paper. Now you know how I feel. I just don't know if I should tell Ash all this…


End file.
